What Vampires Do When They're Bored
by bandgeek4life4281
Summary: Ever wonder what the Cullen boys do when they're bored? I have, and this is what I have made up. PLEASE READ! reviews are nice too... I NEED IDEAS! please
1. Bored

**Me and my friend made this up one day in PE.**

**Please Read and Review this is my first fan fiction. Be nice please and tell me if it stinks and that I should never write again. That would be helpful.**

**I don't believe in Disclaimers isn't a bit obvious I'm not Stephenie Meyer. So do I really to tell you?**

_Edward POV_

I was sitting on the couch staring at the wall, well to more exact the TV but it was just as interesting as the wall. I looked over and saw Emmet coming down the stairs sings along to his ipod.

"Your eyes are the sky of the moon" he sang.

"Hey Emmet what song are you singing" I asked confused "because I don't know any song with those lyrics."

"Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco " he said like it was obvious.

"Uhhhh…. Emmet I think the lyrics are your eyes are the size of the moon" I said just to burst his bubble.

"oh" he said " that would make more scene."

I sighed and went back to staring at the wall, I mean TV. I was watching something on the Food Network so I could make Bella some dinner she is human after all. I was about to wallow I self-pity again for not being good enough for Bella when Jasper and Emmet sat on the other couch and gave me a mischievous look that I either loved or hated. It couldn't get much worse than this. I couldn't tell what they were think cause Jasper kept his mind busy with translating some book in to Japanese and Emmet was sing the song in his head (still with the wrong words I might add).

"what do you want?" I asked irritated

"we were just wondering if you wanted to go annoy the wolves?" Jasper said quickly.

Emmet looked a me hopefully like he needed my permission especially.

"Hmmmm… well Bella might no like it and-" I said

"Who cares what Bella thinks" Emmet interrupted as he was bouncing up and down like a little kid wanting candy or go to the park or something.

"Well Emmet I for one care what Bella think and she will be upset with me." I explained.

"How will Bella even know?" Jasper asked.

"Jake will probably go and cry and tell Bella about it" I explained to him.

"But PLEASE!" Emmet begged and looked like he was about to cry if he could. That did it.

"Fine" I gave up because see someone like Emmet about to cry you will do anything to keep it from happening.

"So what were you guys planning?" I asked slowly and became quite scared of what the might have planned. Jasper sensed this and calmed me down.

"We're just going to the boundary line to have some fun." he said in a sly voice that made me scared all over again.

We all jumped in Emmet's jeep and drove to the boundary line, once we got there we pulled over and ran until we saw wolves and stopped. From the color of their fur we could tell it was Jacob and Leah, this could be fun.

"Hey Eddie!! where's Bella?!?! She's not with the wolves is she?!?!" Emmet said in a loud obnoxious voice.

"I don't know!! I hope not I hate to kiss her went she smells like them!!" I said as loud as Emmet. Then we heard a loud growl soon Jacob and Leah were in front of us in their wolf forms. I couldn't understand Jacob's thought cause the were so angry.

"He's a very angry puppy dog and wants to attack us very badly" I said just to make him even angrier. We stood in silence for a minute, the suddenly Emmet starts hopping around and chanting.

"NA NA YOU CAN'T GET ME WE HAVE A TREADY!!!" Emmet said. Soon me and Jasper joined in. A loud growl came from Leah this time and we just stood there trying to stare each other down. "Well that was fun. Bye" I said and we ran back to the jeep and drove home.

**Dedicated to: TheAppleofMyEyes**


	2. Crosscountry

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review they make me feel special and happy on the inside! TheAppleofMyEyes you are my muse too!!(read her story people)**

_EPOV_

I'm sitting here at my piano waiting for inspiration to strike because Bella is off with Alice or was it Angela or maybe Jessica ……….. I forget which isn't very good, I need to keep better track of her. There was a loud noise that distracted me from my thoughts.

"AAAAAHHHH come on man that's the 10th time you've won the bet and you don't even have Alice to tell you who was going to win. Wait did she tell you?!?! Cause that's cheating and totally unfair!!" Emmet complained loudly from the living room.

I walked in and saw them watching racing on ESPN and asked "What's going on? what are you idiots doing now?"

"Nothing" Emmet said

"Emmet did you make a bet with Jasper?" I asked him in a patient voice

"Yes" he answered reluctantly.

"Jasper did you ask Alice who was going to win to con Emmet out of money?" I asked

"No" Jasper said truthfully.

"Sorry to break it to you Emmet you own him- What did you bet anyways?" I said

"$20 but I owe him $80 from last week alone." Emmet confessed.

"HAHA sucks for you, you owe me $305.29 in total!" Jasper said. Emmet looked like he was about to cry and you know what I said about that.

"Well I have an idea. How bout you race?" I suggested "scene you bet on racing, and if Emmet wins he doesn't have to pay you. But if Jasper wins, Emmet, you have to pay him double" They thought for a moment.

"Sounds good to me" Emmet said. "What about you Jazzy?"

"Of course you would want to race. You would do anything if it meant not having to pay up. But I'll probably win so sure sounds good to me."

"You are so not going to bet me, I mean come on even Rose is faster than you." Emmet said.

"Save it for the race" Jasper said in a threatening voice. I just laughed at them. Emmet turned and glared at me.

"What are you laughing at pretty boy your going to race too." Emmet said.

"Why?" I asked

"To keep things fair" Jasper said as he was trying to stare down Emmet . "Hey how far are we running any way? We have about 10 hours before Alice gets home with Rosalie and Bella" So that's where she is….

"How bout cross country?" I asked.

"Sounds good" Emmet and Jasper said at the same time still trying to intimidate each other. We went outside and stood in a line.

"GO!" I yelled and we were off. Things were good and they ran a pretty good race, until we got to Kansas when I lost sight of Emmet and once when we got to the east coast . I reached the house before they did and got ready so determine the winner. I was a close race but Jasper won.

"Jasper won!" I said.

"Yes" he said "Ha now you owe me $610.58"

"Fine" Emmet said as he pulled out his wallet and put some cash and change in Jaspers hand.

"Wow man exact change you are cheap" Jasper said.

"Shut up man I paid you didn't I" Emmet grumbled as he walked up the step to the house. Jasper and I followed him as Jasper nagged him about the race.


	3. Soap operas

**Here's another chapter coming at you hope you like it! No one's reviewing and its making me sad, so please review and give me ideas for other chapters cause if you don't I can't write any more. You don't want that do you?**

_EPOV_

I'm bored again. Why does Bella have to be with Alice so much? I sighed and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. When it came there were two people kissing passionately. I knew I should change the channel but I couldn't. It was like a train wreck, you just cant look away. Ten minutes latter I had an idea of what was going on. Rachel just found out that Sheila, Kyle's girlfriend, and Luke, her boyfriend, were sleeping together. Rachel was just about to tell Kyle what was going on when it went to a commercial. Jasper walked in and looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Watching TV. Why?" I said.

"You feel all anxious and excited. What are you watching?" he said

"Uhh.. Its just some show I just turned on." I said.

"Your lying" he said. I was going to change the channel but Jasper got to the remote before I did. Then the show came back on.

"Dude your watching soap operas?" he said.

"No, maybe, yes but hear me out it has good plot but horrible acting and it is very addicting." I explained trying to make myself less pathetic.

"I highly doubt it" he said as he sat on the couch. Only five minutes later Jasper sighed and said "Wow your right it is good."

"Told you"

We continued watching in silence for a while.

"Why are the actors so horrible?" Jasper asked

"Don't know" I said.

Emmet walked in and said "What are you guys watching? OH! Did Rachel and Kyle find out about Sheila and Luke?" He sat down next to Jasper and started to watch with us.

"Uhh.. Yeah she found out and now she and Kyle are going to hire a hit man to kill them." Jasper said.

"Cool I was wondering when they were going to find out" He said

"Emmet how know what's going on?" I asked. I was genuinely curious about how he knew this.

"I watch this show all the time" he said "Why were you guys watching it?" he asked taking his eyes off the TV for the first time.

"We were bored" Me and Jasper said at the same time.

"OK" Emmet shrugged and went back to the TV. The show was reaching its end and we just found out that Sheila had an evil twin and that was who slept with Luke. We were so absorbed with the show we barely hear the sound of the door opening. Emmet reached for the remote and changed the channel to a football game that luckily just happened to be on. Alice, Rosalie and Bella walked in.

"What were you watching?" Rosalie asked.

"Football what does it look like?" I said.

"You're liars I saw you were watching soap operas" Alice said as Bella and Rose burst out laughing.

"No we weren't" we said at the same time.

"Yes you were I saw you" Alice said.

"Fine! We were watching soap operas ok" Emmet said as he stormed up the stairs.

"Emmet it's ok to get in touch with your feminine side ever once in a while" Bella said as he left. Finally able to get a back at Emmet for all the times he made fun of her. Rosalie fallowed him upstairs to make him feel better. Bella came and sat next to me and continued to make fun of me. I don't think I'll ever be able to live this down.

**Please Review and give me ideas people there is only so much I can imagine on my own. TheAppleof MyEyes gave me the idea for this one. SO thank you.**


	4. Modeling

**HELLO!! Here's another chapter for you. Sorry is been so long. Hope you enjoy!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! please……..**

_EPOV_

It is yet another boring day in the life of the Cullen boys. Today we aren't watching soap operas. No not even Gossip Girl. We are truly pathetic and are watching America's Next Top Model. We have reached a new all time low.

"Why do they act like its so hard to model?" Emmett asked disrupting my thoughts.

"I know. Its not hard to make a face and not move long enough for someone to take a picture" I said.

"I agree. Being a model has to be the easiest job in the world" Jasper added.

A few minutes later and a girl got eliminated. All the other girls acted to care and be sad but you could so tell they were happy she was leaving.

"We could so do this." Jasper said

"We totally could." I agreed

"Well why don't we" Emmett said.

We all looked at each other. I grabbed my keys and we all pilled into my Volvo. With my driving we got to Seattle in less than two hours. Once we parked the car. We stared our quest to find a modeling agency of some kind. After wandering aimlessly for a while it didn't seem to be working.

"OK guys we need a plan" Emmett said.

"I was just going to say that myself." I said "DO you guys have any good idea?"

"How bout we look in a phonebook or something" Jasper suggested.

"Sounds good to me" I said and Emmet just shrugged.

Soon enough we found a phonebook and flipped around the pages trying to find something. We eventually found 5 addresses we would try. We went to the first one and went to talk to the receptionist and but the way she looked at use I could tell today was going to be interesting.

"Hey there how may I help you?" she said in an attempted sexy voice. She wasn't very pretty she had ridiculous amount of eyeliner on and had obviously bleached blond hair. "My name is Heather by the way." she said. Her attention was directly on Jasper and wasn't even looking at Me and Emmett.

"Well uhhh.. Hi," He said. You could tell he was incredibly uncomfortable. "Me and my brothers here" and pointed to me and Emmet "were wondering if we could possibly get a modeling job?"

"Well I can't let you do anything here without and appointment, but if you want you could come to my place and do anything you want." she said with a wink.

"uhhh…. Guys we're going now?!?" He said and grabbed me and Emmett. As soon as we were out side Emmett and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut u guys its not funny she was totally serious!!" he said and you could tell he was totally freaked out which made it even funnier.

"He's right Emmett, its not funny" I said in a serous voice. "Its hilarious!!" and we started to laugh and Jasper again.

Once we stopped laughing we headed to the next place. We got to the next address and decided to spare Jasper and talk to the receptionist this time. But that only caused the receptionist, who's name was Kathy, to be "dazzled" as Bella puts it. After shamelessly flirting with me and me telling her I had a girlfriend she still wouldn't give up or let us talk to anyone else.

"So I'm having a party at my place tonight. Want to come over and have some fun?"

"No" I told her. I was starting to get a bit annoyed." For the last time I just came here to find out about getting a modeling job."

"Your are so funny. You should be on TV." she giggled.

"OK" I said "This is pointless guys. We're getting nowhere here"

"Well on to the next one then" Emmett said.

We walked to the third address, but again the same thing happened . Unfortunately Emmett was the canter of attention this time. The look on Emmett's face was priceless when the receptionist whispered in his ear "I like a big strong man".

I only wish I could have seen Rosalie's reaction. So that one wasn't working out for us and we headed to the fourth address. And there we encountered the receptionist from hell. She didn't try to hit on us or anything which was good, but she wouldn't let us talk to anybody.

"I'm sorry you can't talk to anybody without an appointment." was all she would say. It became quite annoying. After we tried everything, flirting and attempted bribing, we gave up and just moved on the fifth and final address. The address was to a sophisticated office building. The receptionist didn't flirt and just asked "Are you boys here for the photo shoot?" in a ridiculously cheery voice.

"Yes" we all said at the same time.

She just smiled and handed us numbers and said "Just go down the hall to the lef and wiat till your number is called." We did as we were told and sat down where all the other guys were.

I swear it was the longest line I have ever seen in my entire life. When the other guys saw us the groaned if not out loud the did in their heads. Most of them were thinking "Great with those guy here I'm never going to make it". Fortunately the line moved quickly and soon Emmett's number was called. He went and walked into the room. Once he was out Jasper was called back. Then it was my turn. I went in to the room and saw there was a makeup station and racks of clothes on one side and a backdrop of a beach on the other side. A girl was there and told me to sit down and she started to do my hair and put makeup on me. Then yet another girl came and gave me some clothes and told me to change. Once I was changed I went in front of the fake ocean and pose as a photographer took my picture. After a few more changes of clothes and even more picture I was told I could leave. I walked out and got Emmett and Jasper.

"Well that was interesting" Emmett said.

"I agree" I said and Jasper just nodded. I don't think he was recovered from the receptionist encounter. We walked to the car and drove home and I silently wondered what was going to happen to those pictures.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Numbers part 1

**Sorry its been a long time, I've been busy . Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story I appreciate it. So here's a new chapter dedicated to you.**

**Part 1**

_EPOV_

"I am so the hottest. I don't know what you guys are talking about" Emmett said for the 10th time.

"You so aren't" Jasper said.

"I don't even why we're ageing about this, because I am so the hottest" I said.

"In your dreams, Eddie!!" Emmet shouted.

"I can't dream!" I yelled back.

You might be wondering why we are auguring about who is hotter. Well it all started when we were all sitting around watching when Alice, Bella, and Rosalie started to comment about how hot some actor was. So Emmett, Jasper, and I started to argue about who was hotter. 10 minutes latter Alice had the idea to go shopping and left. That was 2 hours ago and we were still arguing.

Things were pretty intense, when I realized we needed to stop this conversation right now. Emmett and Jasper were about to get in a fist fight when I yelled "Stop! This so stupid! We need to stop arguing now this is getting way too out of hand."

"I agree" Jasper said

"Fine" Emmett said reluctantly.

"Hey" Jasper said "How-"

"No" I said firmly. I heard what he was thinking and there was no way I was going to do that.

"What?" Emmett said in a confused voice.

"Jasper want to go do something stupid to settle the 'Who's Hotter?' argument" I explained.

"Oh. Well what did he have in mind?" he asked.

"You tell him Jazz" I said.

He sighed and said "Well I was thinking that we could go to the mall and ask girls for their numbers and who ever gets the most numbers will be the hottest."

"Sounds good to me" Emmett mumbled with a thought full look on his face.

"You can't be serious?" I asked.

"Well how else are we going to settle it then?" He asked me. I was stuck there was no way to argue that and they know it.

"Fine lets go" I grumbled and grabbed my car keys.

"I am so going to win!" Emmet said and the argument started all over again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ok" Jasper said "We'll meet back here in 2 hours and whoever has the most number will have bragging rights as the hottest."

I said and we were off.

I headed to the first clothing store I found and quickly spotted a short, decent looking girl with red hair.

"Hey" I said when I walked up to her. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Hi" she barely managed to squeak out. "My name is Lisa."

"My name is Edward." I said in a silky voice. She just giggled in response.

"Well I should probably come out with this. I was wondering if I could get your number?"

"Sure" she said and pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket and a pen out of her purse and wrote it down and gave it to me.

"Call me" she said as I stared walking away.

"Sure thing" I said and walked out of the store.

I walked in to Target, which was a few stores down, and looked around for another girl. I eventually made my way to the entertainment section. There I saw a tall blonde girl looking at CDs. I walked up behind her and saw she was looking at a Tokio Hotel CD **(AN: TheAppleOfMyEyes picked that band).**

"So, Tokio Hotel?" I said. She Jumped about a foot in the air and turned around to see me. When she did she blushed.

She laughed and said "Yeah, I hear they're pretty good."

"I hear that to." I said and gave her my famous crooked smile. She just looked at the ground and giggled.

"So what's your name?" she said still looking at the ground.

"Edward. What's yours?" I said.

"Sara" she mumbled.

"Well, Sara, I was just wondering it I could possibly get your number?"

She nodded and handed me her number.

I continued to walk around and get girls numbers suddenly I saw Jasper being pulled along by some girl and Emmett standing there standing in awe at some store front. This couldn't be good.

**I know its kind of short, the next part is going to be longer. And be in different point of views. Thanks for reading! PLEASE review!!**


	6. Numbers part 2

**Here is Part 2! Enjoy!**

_JPOV_

"Starting……..NOW!" Edward said and I started looking for girls.

We were in the food court and I saw a girl sitting by herself at one of the tables, probably waiting for her friends. I sat at the table next to hers. She looked at me and looked away quickly. I turned to her and said "Hey."

"Uh. Hi." she said stiffly.

"My names Jasper. What's yours?"

"Vanessa."

"That's a pretty name. Are you here by yourself?"

"No. my friend just went to get something to eat. They should be back soon." she said finally looking at me again. She was really pretty, with long brown hair and black glasses, but she still had nothing on Alice.

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude. But I was wondering if I could get your number?" I asked shyly actually worrying if she would actually give it to me. But she did and smiled at me.

I stood but and starting to look for another girl. I eventually made my way to Borders and walked around. There was a blonde girl with short hair looking at cook books who looked promising. I walked up next to her and pulled out a book. She looked at me and I smiled at her. She blushed and looked back to her book.

"So learning to cook I see?" I said politely.

"Yeah, I'm not good in the kitchen the only thing I can cook is cold cereal" she said with a laugh "My name is Lindsey by the way."

"Jasper" I said and, decided to cut to the chase.

"The reason I came over here is because you are really pretty and I just want to get you phone number to call you some time." I explained.

She looked surprised but said "Yes, definitely." and gave me her number. I felt here eagerness and felt a little bad for stringing her in, but oh well. I continued on my quest for girls numbers.

But when I started to flirt with this one girl she dropped her jaw and said "Oh my god! Your from the picture!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Come with me" she said and grabbed my arm and started dragging me though the mall. We started to approach one store and I saw Emmett staring at it with his jaw open and eyes wide. Oh no.

_EMPOV_

"Starting……..NOW!" Edward said. IT IS SOO ON!!!

I walked up to the first girl I saw. She was surrounded by her friends but I didn't care. She was tall and blond and looked a lot Rose.

"Hey. My name is Emmett and you are the hottest girl I've seen today and I would totally like to call you some time. So could I have your phone number?" I blurted out.

She turned around and smiled at me and looked me up and down. She reached in her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her name and number.

"Here" she said "you can call me any time."

"Thanks" I said and walked away.

I kept walking around and going up to girls and just asking for their numbers, and it was working pretty well. I walked in to an scary looking store called Hot Topic. I had never been in there and wanted to check it out. Once I was in there I spotted a girl with the strangest looking clothes and the weirdest thing was, she had blue hair.

"Hey" I said to her.

She looked at me skeptically and rolled her eyes. "Hey" she said in a bored voice.

"You may no believe this but you are the first person I have ever seen with blue hair and look so good with it." I said. She just rolled her eyes again. She was starting to get on my nerves.

I my last attempt to get her number I said "Look, you are beautiful even if you have blue hair and wear neon color pants and I would really like to get to know you. So would you please give me your number."

She looked at me for a second before she smiled and handed my her number.

"My name is Olivia. Call me some time." she said.

"Will do" I said and walked out of the store. I was just walking along when something caught my eye it was a picture in one of the store front and it looked familiar. I turned and saw it. OH MY FREAKING GOD!

_EPOV_

I walked over to where Jasper and Emmet were and look at the store. My eyes widened at what I saw.

It was the pictures from the photo shoot when we were pretending to be models. There was 3 large pictures, one of me, one of Emmett, and one of Jasper.

People started to crowd around us and point when they realized we were from the pictures. Some girls were taking out their camera phone and taking more pictures.

"We should probably leave now" I said.

"That's a good idea." Jasper mumbles.

"Lets go." Emmett agreed.

We made our way to the car and rode home in silence. We pulled up to the house and saw that the Alice, Bella and Rose were already home. We walking inside to find the living room covered in shopping bags. They must have gone to the mall, I hoped that they just happened to not see the picture. We weren't so lucky. They were

"Explain yourselves" Alice ordered. We decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid Emmett" Rosalie said "You know very well what we are talking about." We all just stared at each other daring somebody to talk. Jasper was the first to break.

"Fine" he said "We went to Seattle a while back and went to a photo shoot and we got out pictures taken. I guess they like them and used them."

Bella just laughed and said "Wow, you guys will do anything when you are bored."

I opened my mouth to defend myself but closed it when I realized that she was right. Then Alice and Rose started laughing at us too. Alice started collection her bags and walked upstairs with Bella and Rose.

"Go count the numbers" she said once she was upstairs.

We pulled out our numbers and counted them.

"How many do you guys have?" I asked.

"37" Emmett said.

"What? So do I." Jasper said.

"Me too." I admitted.

"Are you serious. We tied." Emmett complained.

"I guess so." I said.

"Forget this its was pointless." Jasper said.

"It was your idea." I said.

"True" He agreed.

"How bout we just forget this ever happened. Ok?" Emmett suggested. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Sure" I said. "Lets just forget all about this."

**I hoped you liked it. You finally figure out what happened to those pictures. Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!! please……**


	7. authors note: dont kill me!

**DON'T KILL ME!**

I really apologize for not continuing to write this. I meant to continue with this story but unfortunately I have run out of ideas for what the Cullen boys should do.

I have had some ideas but none of them were very good. So instead of just staring at a blank page and trying to think of something funny they could do, I decided to ask you if you had any ideas.

I would like to hear from you and use your ideas, cause they're probably better than anything I have thought up so far.

So just leave a review with your idea or send me a message and I will hopefully get a new chapter out soon.

PLEASE!!!! if you want this story to go on I need ideas and thoughts.

Thank you!


End file.
